Avatar of Magic
by Calikarcha
Summary: What happens when an immortal Harry Potter goes back in time to teach his parents defense against the dark arts? Chaos, of course. Lots of magic, Animagi and Time Travel.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! To those of you who always look for this type of story, yet can never find one, You're Welcome! For those who stumble upon this story randomly, well, I suppose You're Welcome also.**

 **I will not be consistent, and probably will not write another chapter of this story. I suck at issuing challenges, so I prepare them like this. I will write the first chapter, and you continue it from there. Now, Tally-Ho my friends, Enjoy!**

* * *

Harry Potter was bored.

Now, this was not a normal, kind of boredom where you fix it by reading a book or anything.

This was a different type of boredom. This was a skull-numbing, eye burning, ADHD boredom.

Harry was sitting in his office as headmaster of Hogwarts, wondering what to do next. After all, he had done everything, seen everything. Hell, he knew everything. Living thirteen hundred years can do that to a man.

After the final battle where he defeated Voldemort, Harry did some snooping around Dumbledore's office. Oh boy was he mad.

*Flashback*

 _Harry was exhausted, but he needed to do this. He had been having suspicions about Albus Dumbledore since the start of his fifth year of Hogwarts, but now he can prove himself wrong. He didn't want his suspicions to be true, he really didn't, but they made too much sense._

 _Opening the door to Dumbledore's office, he began looking around for evidence. After about five minutes, Fawkes, Dumbledore's elusive phoenix flashed into the room and sat on his glorious perch in the corner of the room, staring at Harry._

 _Looking at the phoenix, Harry sat in the Headmaster's seat and looked at the phoenix. "Were my suspicions just my paranoia, or were they accurate Fawkes?" Harry asked suddenly, receiving a mournful trill in response, signalling his suspicions correct._

" _Can you tell me if he left any evidence about what he has done to me? It's something I need to know, and if I can fix it." He asked the powerful bird again. Fawkes, looking at the boy sadly, trilled and flew to the bookcase against the wall, and started pecking at a book._

 _Harry followed the bird, and pulled out the book, only for the bookcase to move to the side, revealing a room full of small journals with a number of names on them, but Harry just took his and walked out of the room, sat back in the headmaster chair and started reading._

 _*Flashback end*_

As it turned out, the old man destroyed Harry's life, and many others. He knew Peter Pettigrew took the dark mark in 1976, his sixth year. He knew he was the spy in the order. He placed confundus charms on Harry's parents, James and Lily, to make him the secret keeper.

After Voldemort's temporary vanquishing, he bound 99% of Harry's magic, as he didn't want anyone stronger than him, locked away all of his talents except Parseltongue, minimised his learning potential and allowed the Dursleys to treat Harry as a slave, hell, he encouraged it.

During his Hogwarts years, all of the issues in the school were just challenges for Harry, Tests. He was raised to be a Martyr. While his friends, Ron and Hermione? They were not his friends; they were paid by Dumbledore to keep an eye on him. Well, except Fred and George, he had to obliviate the dozens of times before they could tell Harry anything.

Sirius, Dumbledore kept him imprisoned so that Harry would have to stay with the Dursleys, which is ironically the same reason he locked the Longbottom's in their minds.

Oh yes. Harry hates Dumbledore.

After the final battle, he started researching how to have blocks removed, after informing Ron and Hermione that he was aware they were being paid from his vaults the whole time, and left them.

After about three days of research, Harry decided to ask the elves. He was told to speak to the Goblins of Gringotts. Shit.

After paying for the repairs to the bank, paying for the dragon, and explaining why he needed to break in, he got a magical abilities test.

*Flashback*

" _Cut your hand and drip seven drops of blood on this sheet of parchment, Mister Potter." Fanghammer told Harry._

 _After a minute, the parchment finished with its test, and revealed its secrets to Harry._

 _ **Name: Harry James Potter**_

 _ **Mother: Lily Evans Potter**_

 _ **Father: James Charlus Potter**_

 _ **Godmother: Alice Reach Longbottom**_

 _ **Godfather: Sirius Orion Black**_

 _ **Race: Human Wizard**_

 _ **Magical Ranks**_

 _ **Godly: 1200+**_

 _ **Archmage: 1000-1200**_

 _ **Sorcerer: 800-1000**_

 _ **Warlock: 600-800**_

 _ **Wizard: 100-600**_

 _ **Squib: 50-100**_

 _ **Muggle: 0-50**_

 _ **Harry Potter Magical Rank: High Archmage (1197) BLOCKED TO (300)**_

 _ **Magical Talents**_

 _ **Minor Metamorphmagus: BLOCKED**_

 _ **Multi-Animagus: BLOCKED**_

 _ **Master Occlumens: BLOCKED**_

 _ **Master Legillimens: BLOCKED**_

 _ **Parseltongue**_

 _ **Parselmagic: BLOCKED**_

 _ **Minor Wandless Magic: BLOCKED**_

 _ **Photographic Memory: BLOCKED**_

 _ **High Learning Ability: BLOCKED**_

 _ **Magical Affinities**_

 _ **Transfiguration Prodigy: BLOCKED**_

 _ **Charms Master: BLOCKED**_

 _ **Defence against the Dark Arts Prodigy**_

 _ **Rune Master: BLOCKED**_

 _ **Ward Master: BLOCKED**_

 _ **Care of Magical Creatures Master: BLOCKED**_

 _Looking up at the goblin, Harry just handed him the sheet and said "I want the blocks gone." And received a nod in response._

 _*Flashback End*_

After that, Harry spent the next forty years cleaning up the Ministry, first on the Potter seat on the Wizengamot, then as minister. It was during that time people started questioning why he stopped aging at twenty five. Hell, so did he. As it turned out, the Deathly Hallows bonded to him, making him the Master of Death, and therefore Immortal. He never told anyone that though, he just told them he didn't know.

After his thirty years as Minister of Magic, he began teaching various positions in Hogwarts, starting with Defence against the Dark Arts and ending with Transfiguration. Afterwards, he became Headmaster and stayed there for another eighty years. Alas, Harry began wishing for adventure, so he put in his resignation and began to explore the world, learning all he could. By this point in time, Harry had masteries in Defence against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, Runs and Care of Magical creatures, so he began to explore the more obscure branches of magic, like Alchemy, Enchanting and Wandlore.

After living with the Werewolf pack in the Tibetan mountains for twenty years, he moved on after using the power of the Deathly Hallows to purge the Lycanthropy from his magic, moved on to a Vampire coven in Romania, became a vampire and lived with them for the next twenty years as well, learning from them in the arts of Bloodmagic, Rituals and some of the more obscure runes, moved on as well. After purging himself of course.

Soon enough, he found the Elves. Not the house elves, no, the High Elves. Regal, Beautiful, Graceful and Strong. They were magnificent, as was their home. He lived there for nearly two centuries, with his first and only lover, learning all about the High Elven culture, nature magic and healing. Yet when she died, he couldn't stay there.

He was incredibly lucky. After moping around the world about the death of his lover, he met one of the Fae, who were slightly interested in him. After traveling to their realm, he spent the next century there, learning even more. From Fae culture, to magics of the time, reality and space. Soon enough, he moved on once more, but not before being offered the position of consort to the Fae queen, which he respectfully declined as he was still in mourning over his lover.

After his worldwide adventure, he returned to Magical Brittan, who were shocked that he still lived, and awed at his stories and adventures. After building himself a home, a lovely cottage in highlands of Scotland, he became an Unspeakable for twenty years, learning a bit more. Harry them became both a Warder and Cursebreaker for Gringotts for thirty years.

After all his adventures, he returned to Hogwarts once more, to shape young minds for the next three hundred years, writing books on his life story, his adventures.

And now, Harry was bored out of his mind. He knew everything there was to know about magic. He could return the dead back to life, harden ones muscles to the strength of a dragon, create eternal life, and everything in between.

So, Harry set himself a challenge. He had never met his parents; he never used his powers, extensive as they were, to speak to them again. He was afraid of what they thought of him.

He pulled out all of his notes on time magic, runes, Bloodmagic, soul magic and rituals. He would slice a small hole in time, and dive through, all the way back to 1975, and become the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher. Oh yes. Harry would have fun.

* * *

Harry walked into the entrance hall of Gringotts, with his undetectable expansion bag full of his notes on time travel. He approached the head teller, who felt his unyielding magical aura from the doors.

" **Good day Head teller, may your vaults overflow with the wealth of your enemies. I would like to speak with my Account Manager.** " Harry said with a slight headbow.

The teller nodded, and started walking down the back hallways towards his account manager.

A few minutes later, Harry stepped into the room and sat down while waiting for his manager to finish his document.

" **Good day Lord Potter, may rivers run red with the blood of your enemies.** " Ripclaw spoke.

" **And the gold of you enemies grow legs and run to you** " Harry quipped to the now amused goblin.

" **What can I do for you, Lord Potter?** " Ripclaw asked. Harry just handed Ripclaw his notes and sat back, grinning smugly.

After a few minutes of reading the sheets of paper, Ripclaw looks up at Harry, and motions for him to follow.

They arrive at large, solid gold doors of which the Director of Gringotts sits behind. Ripclaw motions for him to wait outside, and walks inside.

After about fifteen minutes, Ripclaw walks back out and gives Harry a letter addressed to " **Director Ragnok, 1976** "

* * *

Harry sat in his office at home, with his twelve compartment trunk on his desk as he slowly filled it with numerous books. He had already filled another trunk with all of his wealth from Gringotts, including family books, artefacts and such. Now, he was filling another one with his wealth of knowledge.

Once he finished filling the trunk with his books, wand materials, rare potion ingredients and ritual items, he pulled the ring off his finger and spun it, murmuring his lovers name under his breath. He had not seen her in nearly eight hundered years, and now he would never have another chance, unless he returned to the home of the high elves.

"Hello Harry" A voice spoke from next to him. Harry looked up and saw her golden eyes, high cheekbones and pointed ears.

Smiling, Harry spoke "Hello Ellaria. I have missed you." A tear slid down Harry's check as he looked at his wife of two hundred years.

Ellaria frowned when she saw his tears and asked "What are you crying about lover?" as she wiped he ghostly hand against her face.

"I miss you, and now I will never have the chance to see you again. I have been torn about using the stone to speak to you for the last eight hundred years, and now that I have decided to change everything, I will never see you again." He cried as he looked at her.

Ellaria's eyes narrowed "What are you planning Harry?" She asked warily.

Harry looked into her eyes and said "My greatest knowledge based ambition, I am going to go back in time and stop numerous people from dying to Voldemort and his death eaters, stop the government of Magical Britain from getting to the point it was at. Maybe the you of this new timeline will fall in love with me as well, and we could have a family." Harry said ignoring the tears down his face.

Ellaria looked at her lover in thought for a moment until she spoke again. "Harry look at me." Harry looked into her eyes and she continued. "I am going to use some elvish magic you were never taught. I am going to reach beyond death and pour my memories into a vial for you to give my younger self. I do not think I need to tell you not to force her to be with you, but offer her the memories first." She told him softly as she closed her eyes and began to concentrate, ignoring Harry grabbing a vial for her.

Once her memories were all in the vial, she smiled as she faded away back to the afterlife and spoke "I love you Harry, Forever."

* * *

Harry had just finished drawing up the ritual room. Harry shrunk his trunks and attatched them to his necklace along with the memory vial. Harry dressed himself in black jeans, a dragonhide jacket and boots. Harry had his wand in his wrist holster made of basilisk skin, coated in so many enchantments, if someone had a map of magical artefacts, the holster would be light up.

Harry's ritual was successful and he landed in the middle of Stonehenge, as there were seven ley lines crossed there. Lots of magic.

He stood up, and checked himself over to make sure he was in one piece. One her was sure nothing was missing, he flicked his wrist and his wand flew into his hand and Harry waved it and cast 'Tempus' and the spell responded '11am 14th July 1976'. Harry grinned, he was the greatest wizard ever!

Harry apperated to where he remembered the Leaky Cauldron to be at this point in time, and walked in as he basked in the nostalgia. Harry walked through the bar, after waving to Tom, and through the barrier.

Harry walked to the bank of Gringotts, and walked to the Head Teller, after bowing to the guards of course.

" **Master Teller, may your vault overflow with gold. I require audience with the director, it is rather critical.** " Harry spoke confidently, ignoring the shock of the room from his speaking in the Goblin tongue.

The head teller raised an eyebrow at him and replied " **What makes you think you are allowed to speak to the director? You are just a wizard, after all.** "

Harry just leaned forward and whispered, but the magic of his speech rebervirated the words throughout the hall " **I have a letter for him, from his seven times great grandson and information on the next thirteen hundred years of investments.** " The teller looked at Harry in shock as he smirked.

Jumping from the seat behind the counter, the goblin motioned for him to follow. After a few moments, they arrived at familiar solid gold doors of the director.

Harry walked through the doors " **Director Ragnok, may your enemies gold grow legs and run to your vaults, and your enemies scream in terror at the mention of your name** " Harry spoke slightly cheeky as he bowed slightly at the waist with a hand over his chest.

" **Rise, time traveler. May your enemies knees weaken at the sight of your blade. I believe you have a letter for me?** " The tall goblin asked.

Harry handed Ragnok the letter silently.

' _Ragnok._

 _This man is Harry James Potter, only child of Lily Evans and James Potter, and through mysterious methods, is the only true immortal._

 _I request you assign him a new Alias, which includes Vaults, Licenses education history and human test results._

 _This wizard is possibly more accomplished than Merlin was. He lived with the Tibetan Werewolf Pack, Dracula Vampire Coven of Romania, the High Elves of Istabor and the Fae, where he was offered the position of Consort to the Fae Queen. He lived with the people in the tunnels under the bank, spent some time with the trolls, dragons and unicorns. Lived with the Centaurs of the Dark Forrest and much more._

 _He knows everything there is to know about magic, and developed highly advanced magical theories. He has shown me the ritual he plans on using to move back to 1976, which involved Blood magic, runes, Arithmacy, soul magic and, of course, ritual magics. It is perfect._

 _Mr. Potter has made Gringotts many millions of Galleons, and even created a new race for us to use to protect the vaults. He based their defensive mechanism of the dragons, as they would shoot a blast of pure energy and vaporize anything._

 _Your many times predecessor, Hammerfist III'_

Looking up at the human, Ragnok spoke " **Well then, let's get you settled, shall we?** "

* * *

Harry was walking towards the Department of Education to re-take his Owls, Newts and Masteries for everything. He had his results from his school in 'Australia' but they didn't count in Britain.

Harry walked into the office of Madam Marchbanks, and waited for her to look up.

"What can I do for you Mr….." Marchbanks began

Smiling, Harry cut in "Peverell, Harry Peverell."

"What can I do for you, Mr Peverell?" She asked him.

Harry pulled out his results and spoke "I just moved to Britain from Australia, but found out my exam results do not count here. So I figured I should re-take what is equal to my Owls, Newts and Masteries." Harry said as she looked over his exam results.

Madam Marchbanks looked impressed and asked "And how many Masteries will you be acquiring, Mr Peverell?"

Smirking slightly, Harry just replied "All of them."

Marchbanks blinked in shock and said "Are you telling me, you wish to take your mastery examinations in Defence against the Dark arts, Charms, Transfiguration, Runes, Arithmacy, Care of magical creatures, Potions, Herbology, Enchanting, Spell Creation, Warding and Curse Breaking.?"

Harry frowned slightly, and asked "Are you telling me that there are no Masteries for Rituals, Wandlore, Conjuration and Lost Magics?" Harry asked disappointed.

Madam Marchbanks just shook her head and said "There were when I was in Hogwarts, but now Rituals are 'Dark Magic', Conjuration has been merged into Transfiguration, Wandlore isn't important and Lost magics are the work of the Department of Mysteries research sector. Rubbish if you ask me. I would love to see them back."

Harry just smiled and agreed.

Two weeks later, Harry had finished all of his Masteries. He had only shown one of his animagi forms, and that was his direwolf. His direwolf form was five feet tall, seven feet long and has fur of pitch black. She was rather impressed.

Harry had passed all of his Masteries with flying colours, and now had twelve masteries, as they were the only ones the ministry offered.

Harry was now approaching Hogwarts to apply for the Defence against the Dark Arts position. Harry hated the fact he would have to work under Albus Dumbledore, but the students needed to learn to fight better.

Harry was standing at the front gates, waiting for the old goat to open the gate of the castle.

When Harry finally arrived to the old fart's office, he was doing paperwork and completely ignoring him. How rude.

Harry sat in his chair, watching rather amused as the old man attempted to assert his dominance and direct the conversation where he wanted it to, despite it being a job interview. Fawkes just trilled a laugh at his amusement.

Albus finally looked up to see Harry staring at him, with a faint smirk on his face.

Harry just smirked at the old man and said "That was rather rude of you, doing paperwork during a job interview." Harry said to Albus, who was shocked someone spoke to him like that.

Albus just smiled his signature grandfatherly smile and said "I'm sorry about my rudeness, but I was just catching up on some paperwork." Albus said softly, but you could still see his shock and anger at being spoken to like that.

Harry just snorted and said "No, you were just being rude and attempting to assert your dominance by controlling the conversation. You knew I was coming, after all. It wasn't catching up, it was rude." Fawkes trilled a laugh at the man who was speaking to the goat-man like this. Albus went to speak, but Harry continued on "Now, you are going to continue to be all grandfatherly and attempt to manipulate me. Lets be frank, I have more masteries than you have staff. You obviously want to control me in the upcoming conflict with your ex-student, Tom Riddle who had begun recruiting servants from your school." Harry finished, shocking and angering Albus with is insolence, and amusing Fawkes and all the portraits.

Albus glared at him, and started casting compulsion charms wandlessly, trying to get the powerhouse to listen to him. Alas, he was only being started at like a naughty child. Him! The mighty Albus Dumbledore!

Harry felt the compulsion charms hitting his leg and just looked at the old man as if he was a naughty child. After ten seconds of compulsion charms, Albus looked at him and grew enraged at his scolding look.

"Now now Albus, " Harry scolded as if he were speaking to a young child who had been caught with their hand in the cookie jar "Didn't anyone tell you it's impolite to cast compulsions on people?"

Albus just glared and crossed his arms "Fine, what do you want, Peverell?" Albus asked harshly.

Harry just smiled "Ahh, much better. This is what will happen. I will get the defence against the Dark Arts job, as I am the most qualified person you could hope for. After all, I have twelve masteries at the age of twenty seven. I doubt anyone more qualified has applied, so I will get the job. If I don't, I will inform the media of many of your secrets. How does that deal sound?" Harry asked the now pale Dumbledore.

After a few moments, Albus just sighed and nodded, defeated. "I expect you to be here on September first, and I will need a curriculum by August twentieth."

Harry just nodded and left.

Albus rubbed his temples, what had he gotten himself into?

* * *

Harry walked up the stairs to Gringotts after he returned from Hogwarts. He needed to buy some land to build himself a modest home under the name of Peverell.

Two hours later, and twenty thousand galleons, Harry now owned a large forest in Ireland. Yeah, he might have gone slightly overboard. Oh well. He would build his home in the forest, preferably near water, and then use the rest of the forest as a safe haven for animals, both magical and mundane.

After walking through his forest for three hours, he found a lovely and large lake with a waterfall. Deciding to build his home here, he brandished his wand, and flourished it dramatically, conjuring himself an axe to cut down a tree. He would do this by hand, mainly because he had nothing else to do. Well, he could go to the elves, but he was procrastinating on that.

It was three days later when Harry had built his little cabin in the woods. It was a ten metre by ten metre wood cabin, with a small overhanging loft used as his bedroom, just without furniture. Harry had also built himself a small basement for his entire library, magical experimenting, potions making and spell creating.

Harry apperated to diagon alley, to purchase some of the tamer potions ingredients, cauldrons and look into some of the current books in flourish and blots.

After fifteen minutes of looking around the bookshop, Harry heard a series of pops and then screams. Flicking his wand out of the wand holster, he walked out of the shop to see twelve death eaters throwing explosive curses and unforgivable spells around like toys.

Harry marched out the building and threw and bone-breaking spell and a death eater who was torturing a child, probably a Hogwarts student, breaking his arm and then another at his skull.

He turned to see four more death eaters causing terror, and so he threw a ribbon cutter curse. The pink strip flew down the alley, and hit the four, splitting them apart at the fourth rib.

The remaining death eaters, seeing an enemy who could and would fight back, apperated away before they fell too.

Harry watched the death eaters apperated away, snorting quietly and their cowardice. He turned to the Hogwarts student who had been tortured by the death eater who had his skull broken and helped the boy sit up. Smiling at the boy, he went to help other people who were injured.

Roughly five minutes after the death eaters left, a squad of aurors led by Allastor Moody and the old man entered the alley with their wands out.

Smirking, Harry stood up and walked towards them with his wand in his hand in case he was attacked.

Allastor, seeing a mysterious man with his wand out pointed his wand at the man, who just laughed at him and said "Oh Allastor, if you were half as observant as you claim people should be, you should know that there are five dead death eaters behind me. Very cute that you think you and your little squad of aurors could defeat me though." Harry smirked. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Harry Peverell, and will be teaching Defence against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts this year."

Harry just gave a short bow to all the shocked shoppers, aurors and students, and apperated back to his cabin in the woods where he collapsed in laughter.

* * *

 **Many thanks to those who have read this chapter! You all have my permission to carry on this story, but I request that you mention the idea for the story came from me. Thank you!**


	2. AN

So. Hey. I know, it has been a long time since I have updated any of my stories and i'm sorry about that. I'd like to take a few minutes to explain why I have not been as active.

The first thing I'd like to explain, is why I have not posted anything. New story wise, is not for a lack of idea's, instead it is how to execute them in a way that I don't screw myself if I decide to write more, like I have for the all of my others. If you read all the posts I have past one chapter, there is a noticeable decline in the quality of my writings, so I have spent a lot of time trying to find a way to maintain a high quality, but i'm really struggling with it. Adding new chapters, is very much the same. If I don't like what I have written, I won't upload it, and after over 6 month's of trying to write a new chapter for Titan of Space, and hating everything i'v written, it's clearly not gonna happen. Sorry.

The second thing is what kind of things i'm going to try and write in the future. I have been spending a lot of time on World of Warcraft these last few weeks and I adore the lore and universe it is written in. In my opinion, it offers an even better sandbox than Harry Potter and Naruto, and far, far superior to Percy Jackson. I am trying to learn more about the lore and timeline, so that I can write an epic tale for WoW. This is something that I feel the WoW fandom really needs, since there is only one long story that is well-written, in my own opinion, and that is 'Defying Death', written by Melkor's Mercy. This is not including crossovers, mind you, as Wizard Runemaster is also an incredible story. Sorry, got off topic a bit. In future, I want to write an incredible story, both in length and quality, that doesn't come off as a clone of Defying Death. I would love someone to bounce idea's off for this story, and if you would like to get in touch, throw me a message.

The final thing I would like to mention, is my available time. I have a lot of it. I work around 30 hours a week, and other than that I play WoW and Hearthstone. However, I do struggle to motivate myself to write. As much as I would love to be able to throw a few hours per day at writing, it is something I really struggle with doing.

Thank you for reading this, and if you have made it through this entire thing, good on ya.


End file.
